


La Taqueria

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett enjoy a nice lunch, and a few shots of tequila, during their Mexican vacation. By the time the meal is over, they're both eager to get back to their rented beach house. PWP with no spoilers. This is simply their own private fiesta, inspired by my incessant craving for good food and my love of C/B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Taqueria

“Come on, Kate. One more shot and then we’ll head back to the house.”

The spark in her eye, only slightly dulled by the alcohol they had already consumed, assured him that he wasn’t pushing her into anything she didn’t want to do. Not that he harbored delusions of being able to push Kate Beckett on her weakest of days, but the confirmation was nice. The bartender slid two shot glasses across the lacquered wood surface, the small bowl of lime slices and a salt shaker still positioned between them.

Castle grabbed her sun-kissed arm and stretched it in front of him, leaving plenty of skin with which to work. He leaned over and licked at the inside of Kate’s elbow, feeling the shiver that radiated from somewhere deep within her core. He sprinkled salt onto the circle of moisture he left behind and smiled up at her before bending back down to suck at her pulse point. Moving on to the liquor and lime, he almost missed the small groan that her bit lip couldn’t contain. Almost.

His smug smile disappeared when she practically crawled onto his barstool and tipped his head to the side, her hot breath eliciting a rather primal response from his lower half. Kate dragged the flat of her tongue along the soft juncture of his neck and shoulder, then raised her head just enough to whisper in his ear.

“After this, we are _definitely_ going back to the house.”

Adding the salt and casting the shaker aside, she returned to his neck and spent more time than was strictly necessary gathering up every last grain. Castle was on the verge of risking a public indecency arrest when she finally released him and threw back the shot. The way she lavished attention on the lime made him irrationally jealous, and he quickly handed the bartender enough money to cover their lunch and a generous tip. It was time for some privacy.

He guided her out the door of the taqueria, his eager hand resting innocently on the small of her back. It was the first full day of their Mexican vacation, and they had stumbled across the cantina just as their stomachs were alerting them to a need for food. Ducking out of the sun, they had settled at the brightly decorated bar and looked over the surprisingly exotic menu. They had shared a platter of squid and pepper tacos, and then asked the bartender for a tequila recommendation, the shots carefully spread throughout their meal. Now, they were winding their way back to the rented beach house with satisfied stomachs, a pleasant buzz, and high libidos.

The wind breathed life into the skirt of her sundress and she laughed, a carefree sound that she seemed to save for him. Castle playfully caught the hem, taking the opportunity to let his fingertips dance along her thigh before he smoothed the material back down. Kate’s attempt at admonishment fell short when he took note of her shaky moan. He couldn’t see her eyes through the darkness of her sunglasses, but he could imagine her blown pupils, arousal pushing the fantastic green-gold aside. Shit, they needed to get back to the house in a hurry. He reached down for her hand and tugged her along the sandy sidewalk; she skipped ahead of him, leading as she had for years.

By the time they tripped up the weathered porch steps, the sun’s warmth of his skin was nothing compared to the heat coursing through his bloodstream. He couldn’t help but press against her, his front aligned with her back as she struggled to get the key into the lock. Castle was certain she could feel how much he needed her, and while there was little doubt that she was just as turned on, he couldn’t wait any longer to confirm it. Gripping her shoulders and turning her around, he heard the simultaneous clank of the keys falling at their feet and the thud of her body being pushed into the closed door.

Kate’s mouth opened on a gasp and he silenced her with a hungry kiss, his tongue finding the hint of tequila left on hers. As usual, each gave as good as they got, a desperate meeting of lips and teeth; when their sunglasses got in the way, she tossed both pairs aside in frustration, leaving them forgotten with the keys. Eventually remembering the question on his mind, the reason he had interrupted her attempt to get them inside, Castle worked his hand under the bottom of her sundress and teased a path to the answer he sought. She wasn’t wearing anything beneath the dress, and while he wasn’t surprised at the revelation, it delighted him nonetheless. From there, he let a single fingertip dip into her, the slick tightness greeting him with a familiar embrace.

His eyes didn’t leave hers as he eased back to strum her swollen clit for a moment, both of them trembling with want, but Kate couldn’t keep them open once he thrust two thick fingers into her. His mouth collided with hers once again, but he held his hand still, letting her decide when it was time to move. When she rocked her hips toward him, Castle started a devastatingly slow slide with his fingers, knowing that she wouldn’t allow it for long. Sure enough, she picked up speed; he simply positioned his palm against her so that she’d have the pressure she needed to ride his hand to oblivion.

And then she was gone.

Kate distractedly grasped at his biceps to keep herself upright as her head fell forward against his shoulder, her cries muffled by his shirt. Her muscles were still pulsating around his fingers, an instinctual attempt to pull him deeper, fluttering to the rhythm of his favorite song. His motions were careful, bringing her down gently and allowing her to regain the strength in her legs before he let go. She was still leaning against him when she spoke softly.

“Castle, we’re on the porch. Anyone could have walked by and seen us.”

He smirked and kissed the top of her head. “Yes, they could have. And don’t try to tell me that it didn’t help you along, Detective.”

She shuddered, a small aftershock acknowledging the truth. Leaving her against the door frame, he gathered the sunglasses and keys and then let them into the beach house. He had barely set everything aside when Kate steered him through the foyer and pushed him up against the stucco wall. Her messy kiss suggested that the orgasm had only served to heighten her need, but when she dropped to her knees, he realized she wasn’t going to skip ahead to the end of the book. Her nimble fingers had him freed in seconds and she didn’t hesitate to take him as deep as possible with one swift, practiced movement.

The groan left his mouth almost before he consciously registered the feeling of her perfect lips wrapped tightly around him, a fluid pace being set almost instantly. _Slow down, Kate_. He didn’t think he had said anything aloud, but she could read him well enough regardless, and she released him with a pop. The smile she gave him was brilliant and told him everything he could have ever wanted to know. Before he could wax poetic, she curled her long fingers around his base and let her hand pick up the rhythm her mouth had set. When she let her tongue trace circles around his tip, slowing only to tease the sensitive spot on the underside, Castle dug his nails into his palms and closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to maintain control over his body. He felt the expected tightening, his tenuous grip on restraint overpowered by biology; Kate pulled away just in time, the torture almost enough to drive him mad.

When she stood up, she leaned in for a kiss full of adoration, arrogance, and apology. He growled in response, awed by her ability to dangle him over the edge of insanity with such precision. Deciding that it was time for a more collaborative effort, he spun Kate toward the small dining room table until she was facing away from him, her hands splayed on the flat surface and her back arched invitingly. Castle managed to kick off his flip flops, cargo shorts, and boxers, but urgency kept his shirt in place. He lifted her dress once again, letting it bunch around her waist as he buried himself inside her, their chorus of relief echoing off the tile floor.

While he normally liked to take his time with her, drawing out their pleasure for as long as possible, he was too far gone to do anything but hurtle them toward a loud and unbridled finish. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, her body encouragingly clenching around his. His free hand countered the roughness of the first, skating over her shoulder blades with a passivity that almost seemed out of place, but Kate shivered beneath him and drove her hips backward to meet each thrust. His increasingly sloppy strokes were punctuated by the wet slap of skin and an array of vulgarities, and he didn’t think he could hold on much longer; when she removed one arm from the table, he knew her skillful fingers were working furiously against her clit in an attempt to catch up.

Her contracting muscles heralded her success, a sharp cry torn from her mouth a second later. Castle came on a deep moan, holding himself still momentarily, and then eventually resuming a slow pace as her body milked him dry. Finally, he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the nape of her neck before slipping free and gently lowering her dress.

Kate turned to embrace him, their heartbeats slowing together.

“Thank you for lunch, Castle.”

He smiled against her lips. “And thank you for dessert.”


End file.
